User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP5
Before I start, I wanna thank for all of your comments, they really cheared me up. So here's ep5. Enjoy! P.S THIS SCENE WILL HAVE A FIGHT SCENE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. HOUSE OF WINGS EDDIE - Yeah, she does that. *vision of Seth* Oh no... ALFIE - What's wrong? EDDIE - Sibuna meeting. *they leave* AUSTIN - Is Patricia so mean to everyone? JOY - Almost everyone. AUSTIN - How many people did she poured something on them? JOY - Let's see... Water on Amber and Nina, Milk on Eddie... AUSTIN - Her boyfriend? JOY - Long story... Juice on you and KT. AUSTIN - Wow, that chick's wild. EDDIE - *walked in* That chick? That chick is my girlfriend. AUSTIN - So? EDDIE - So, I don't like you calling her like that. AUSTIN - What are you going to do about it? EDDIE - This! *starts fighting* PATRICIA - *walks in* Oh my God, guys stop! *tries to break them up* TRUDY - Boys, stop! VICTOR - What is going on here? AUSTIN & EDDIE - *stop fighting* Umm... VICTOR - Detention! Both of you! *walks out* PATRICIA - What were you two fighting about? EDDIE - Ummm... AUSTIN - You. PATRICIA - Me? AUSTIN - Yep. PATRICIA - I don't get boys. *leaves with Eddie* AUSTIN - I like that girl. MARA - Patricia? You better leave her alone, she only has eyes for Eddie. *CLEARING* ALFIE - Well, why'd you ask for a Sibuna meeting? EDDIE - I had another vision of Seth. FABIAN - What happened? EDDIE - Well, I was standing in the forest, when Seth came by. He said that my destiny must me rewealed. KT - And then what? EDDIE - Nothing. The vision ended. *GIRL'S BATHROOM PATRICIA - *brushing teeth* MARA - What do you think happened between Eddie and Austin this morning? PATRICIA - I don't know. I mean, who gets those boys? BOTH - No-one. PATRICIA - Exactly. MARA - I don't want to say anything, 'cause it's not my problem, but I think you should know. PATRICIA - What? MARA - Austin likes you. PATRICIA - No way. MARA - It's true! He told me that himself. PATRICIA - Well, what should I do? I don't like him. MARA - Tell him that, or he'll try to fight for you. PATRICIA - You think? MARA - I know. *FOREST* ? - Oh, great Seth we need to get Osirion now! SETH - No, don't hurry. We need to watch him, find out his weaknesses. Then we'll make our move... Sorry, it's short. But, I have something to say - Yes, I take some scenes from all seasons. For those who think that Willow doesn't have any lines - She will have some lines in ep8 - there's a Walfie moment. For those, who think they don't get Jeroy - In ep7, they'll break up, but in ep8 they will make out again. As I said before, ep8 will have a Peddie scene, a Walfie scene and a Jeroy scene. If you have any more critic, please comment. Category:Blog posts